Soon Will Come the Shades of Grey
by TisANoodle
Summary: First the world seems black. Then the shades of grey began to shine through. Before you know it there's some color. When Kagome finally comes home to stay, she discovers she needs the past more than she ever did before.
1. To Disappear

"**Soon Will Come the Shades of Grey"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters even though it would be pretty nifty if I did.

Chapter 1: To Disappear

The sky was a cool pink color as the sun began to set over the distant hills and mountains. Everything was quiet and still. A few crickets could be heard coming out and birds flying back towards their nesting chirped cheerfully back and forth at one another. The young girl watched in awe at every second of the evening. In her time large buildings and grey smog covered up these magnificent, yet simple spectacles. Not only did the darkening sky and magic around her catch her eye, but also the young man that stood just a few feet ahead of her.

His silver hair reflecting the fading sun ever so gently as the light breezed tugged it around his lean form. The red of his outfit stood out clearly before her and his silver white dog ears were perched perfectly on top of his head. For once, he was even silent. Not ridiculing her interest in such small affairs.

Maybe it was because it was finally over. Naraku was gone and now everyone was just relieved to not have to worry about it. But what was to happen to everyone now? Would they just go their separate ways? Was Kagome to use the Sacred Jewel to close the time rift in the Bone Eaters well forever? Leave all of her friends in this time behind and just forget about them? Forget about Inuyasha?

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's moving form going further down the hill. For a moment she thought about following him, but didn't. She wanted to follow him and tell her everything she felt for him. Of course her heart yearned for this, but her stubborn legs disagreed. So her soft chocolate eyes simply watched him disappear.

A sigh escaped the young girls lips as she put her hands behind her back and craned her head back to watch the pink sky turn to red and then purple and slowly to dark blue. It had taken two years to defeat Naraku. Two years of terrible grades, friends wondering about mysterious sicknesses, and growing a bit further from her family at home but not her family here. Now being the age of seventeen and a junior in high school she had to start worrying about her future. Her future in her time. Where she belonged.

Her head dropped again looking down at the supple green spring grass. She didn't want to leave but felt she had no choice and thought it to be best for everyone. Her job in this time was finally done and now it was time to leave.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she took one last glance in Inuyasha's direction and then she turned around to head towards home. The lavender colored jewel was gripped in her right hand tightly and she bit her lip trying not to cry. Why was she crying anyway? She wasn't planning on really leaving yet. Was she? No, not without saying goodbye to her friends. Or maybe it was better just leaving. Maybe it would hurt less by not seeing them one last time.

Soon Kagome reached the well and looked down into it with a sad expression resting on her face. The jewel still rested in her slightly shaking hand. With a deep breath she sat over the edge and held out the jewel. All she had to do was make the wish. That was it. Her eyes closed trying to think of the words, but fluttered back open when she heard a voice.

"You aren't leaving yet? Are you?" the hanyou asked her nervously. "Shippo is still expecting to see you, you know?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She couldn't even look back at him right now. It would just make this even harder than it already was. Her grip tightened on the jewel as she brought it close to her chest and once again averted her gaze down into the shadowy well.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me?" she heard Inuyasha ask a bit irritably. "You can't go home yet. You just got here and now you're leaving? I really don't feel like going back to your time in a week or whatever to come get you like I always end up doing."

He didn't know that she was leaving for good then? Maybe he didn't want to know or even think that she was leaving. Of course Kagome quickly shoved that away after realizing that she was nothing more than a shard detector to him. And now there were no shards.

"You don't have to worry about coming back to get me anymore, Inuyasha," she stated keeping her voice even. "I'm not coming back. The jewel is complete so I can go home now."

"Go home?" Inuyasha asked in a quavering voice. "But you can't just leave like that! What about Sango and the others? You haven't even said goodbye to them!"

She could tell that he was getting angry with her. But that was nothing new to her. It wasn't unusual for him to be upset with her or reversed.

"And why would that matter to you?" Kagome demanded still not looking his way. "I'm not even sure why you're arguing with me about this. You don't need me around anymore so why do you care?"

"Because I..," Inuyasha stuttered slightly but continued. "Because we still need you around. You can't just show up and hang around for two years then get up and leave. What about your friends?"

"They'll understand," Kagome mumbled trying not to cry.

"Like hell they will," Inuyasha snapped at her. "I don't get why you can't at least say goodbye."

"It's not that easy, Inuyasha!" Kagome retorted as she turned to face him.

Her tears remained unshed but were threatening to fall. The years she had spent with Inuyasha had taught her to cry less and less. Or at least get a little less upset or emotional about things.

When her eyes met Inuyasha stern golden ones she had to look away. Why was he being so stubborn? Oh wait, he's Inuyasha. But why so stubborn about this? When she first met him he wouldn't do something for other peoples well being. Just his own and it seemed like he tried to keep it that way. Although he seemed to fail miserably at it at times.

"Just stay," he pleaded.

Kagome tried to keep from looking at him but couldn't help it. When her eyes once again met his they didn't look stern at all. They looked a bit sad. Actually they looked really sad. What had gotten into him! Inuyasha sad about something like this? Impossible! Right?

"Please, Kagome," he said once again attempting to convince her.

Kagome's gaze remained fixed on Inuyasha saddened eyes. They scarred her in a strange way. Seeing him sad hurt her so much. Why couldn't he just let her leave? Now she had to deal with this. This hurt and pain that was obviously hurting him as well. She couldn't do this. Not now. It was too hard to handle and she didn't want to worry about this right now. She wanted to be at home in her warm bed and suddenly wake up realizing that all of the shards were still scattered. She never wanted her adventures with him to end.

"I can't!" Kagome said pushing off the edge of the well. 'I wish the time rift would close between our two times!' she thought desperately. She wished…

The last thing she heard was Inuyasha's voice echoing as he yelled her name trying to stop her. Then there was nothing.


	2. Wish You Were Here

Chapter 2: Wish You Were Here

Kagome's eyes opened wearily to a dark shade of shadows. She lifted her upper body into a sitting position and used one hand to rub her head as the other kept her up. That was when she realized it. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at her hands. The jewel was gone. A frown appeared on her face as the realization hit. She really couldn't go back now. It wasn't just a bad dream after all.

A few tears formed in her eyes as she got up but she managed to keep them back. After lifting herself up out of the well she exited the well house and noticed someone standing on her doorstep. A police officer. And from the looks of it he was about ready to go. Why wasn't her brother or mom answering the door? Her grandpa wouldn't of course. He had passed away a few months ago. Kagome's mom was still trying to cope without him around. Although Kagome had to admit that it was really strange without him.

Kagome began to walk over to the officer quickly and stopped once she reached him.

"Um, can I help you, sir?" she asked as he spun around to look at her. "Did you need to speak with my mother? I can go get her if you would like."

The officer shook his head grimly at her and spoke more softly than Kagome expected. He was a rather rough looking man and seemed like he would talk a bit rough as well.

"Miss Kagome Higarashi, correct?"

"Um, yes," Kagome said nodding with worry. "Why?"

His face turned away for a moment and then looked back at hers sadly. The bushy black mustache almost completely hid his frown but didn't quite make it.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still leaning over the well wide eyed even a few minutes after Kagome was gone. He just couldn't believe what he had just seen. It wasn't exactly what he had planned to happen. It was nothing like he planned. He expected her to stay. At least for a while. She would never just leave like that. Then again, she just did right before his eyes.

With a sudden look of determination Inuyasha jumped up on the side of the well ready to jump in after her to discover she hadn't closed the well for good. But as he stood over the edge he froze. What if he couldn't get through? What if she really did close the well forever and he just fell onto the rotten dirt and bones at the bottom?

His heart sank as he backed off the lip of the well onto the grass behind him. He couldn't do it. Not now. It still seemed like it wasn't real. He didn't want to jump into the well and simply land in the bottom like every other ordinary well. He wanted to appear in Kagome's time, but now he might not be able to do that. Ever again.

"Damn," he mumbled looking down at the ground angrily. "Why did she do that?"

With one glance at the well he turned around and sprinted back off towards Keade's hut. The old hag had to know how to get through without the jewel. There had to be another way through.

As Inuyasha reached the edge of the forest and the beginning of the village, he stopped. What if the old priestess couldn't get Inuyasha through the well anymore? He couldn't hear that right now. He couldn't bring himself to. Before he could turn around and sprint off he heard a man's voice.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said walking towards him. "There you are and Lady Kagome is with you I'm presuming?"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku without saying anything and then eyes drifted away to the side. Miroku raised a brow and looked around Inuyasha realizing that there was no Kagome around him. And Inuyasha looked like he knew something about it.

"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"What if he ate her?!" came Shippo's worried voice as he scampered out of a bush and behind the monk's ankles.

Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune dangerously until he became conscious of Miroku's curios gaze still on him.

"She left," Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And when will she be coming back?" Miroku asked.

"Oh you know, never," mumbled never as quietly as he thought possible but the small fox demon heard him clearly.

"What do you mean never!?" Shippo demanded jumping up on Miroku's shoulder. "What did you do this time?! Why didn't you stop her, idiot!?"

Miroku cover his ear for a moment as Shippo yelled and then took his chance to speak before Inuyasha.

"What you mean is that you made Kagome angry and are too stubborn to apologize so now she never wants to come back," Miroku stated simply.

"No, I mean that she took the jewel and left," Inuyasha snarled getting angry. "She closed the well."

For a moment everyone stood in silence until Shippo began to wail.

"What? Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" Shippo said wiping some tears away from his face.

"Now, now, Shippo," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, are you sure about this?"

Inuyasha nodded in reply finally erasing a scowl from his face.

"I say we go investigate before Sango finds out," Miroku confirmed. "She wouldn't be too pleased with this.

The three agreed and headed back towards the well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the hospital waiting room nervously as her eyes stared down at her hands that now lay in her lap. She couldn't believe this. How could all of this be happening all at once? First she had to make the decision to leave her friends behind, leave Inuyasha behind, and now this? Kagome finally lifted her head up watching a nurse go bustling by.

At first she didn't believe the officer. She had almost fainted, but he had grabbed her before she could fall and drove her here. Her mother and Souta had been in an accident. A bad one. The police officer had explained everything to her after a lot of coaxing on her part.

They were driving home from one of Souta's soccer games and a speeding motorcycle crashed right through the driver side and went completely through the next. It had hit that hard and had happened in a split second. There would have been no way to stop it. The motorcyclist wouldn't have even had time to put his foot on his brake to even attempt stopping.

Both the motorcyclist and her mother were killed instantly on impact. It was amazing that Souta had lived. Right now her little brother was in surgery and she hoped to the gods that he would be alright. Without Souta she would have nobody. She'd be completely alone and probably have to move with some relative that she didn't even know. She really didn't want that.

After hours of waiting doctors started coming out of the room were Souta had been. One shook his head slightly at an upset nurse. Then he walked towards Kagome and took a seat next to her. He looked over at her and her eyes met his. His eyes were a soft blue with a pair of large spectacles in front of them. He looked kind and wise.

"Kagome?" he asked confirming her name.

Kagome nodded still looking straight at him worried.

"You're brother…" the doctor started.

His eyes stayed on her and his bushy white eyebrows covered them for a moment as he thought of the right words to say to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha led the way to the well and then stopped by it. Miroku was looking around him to make sure that Kagome hadn't passed by them. Shippo on the other hand was sniffing around making sure Inuyasha hadn't eaten her.

"See, I told ya she was gone," Inuyasha grumbled looking over at Miroku.

Miroku nodded and walked over to the well looking down into it. Then he looked back up at Inuyasha with another nod. He kept his eyes on the bottom of the well waiting to Kagome pop back through.

"Ah! Inuyasha I hate you!" Shippo wailed. "This is all your fault! If you weren't always so busy making Kagome angry she would have stayed! This is your entire fault!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched slightly and a growl came from his throat as he put his hand on the handle of his sword. He wasn't going to kill the little brat, just give him a good scare. Yeah, that was it. With that he pulled out his sword and raised it up.

"I'll show you, runt!" he yelled.

"Miroku! Inuyasha's trying to kill me!"

"Wait!" Miroku yelled both demon and half demon froze looking over to Miroku. "Inuyasha don't move your sword!"

Inuyasha did as he was told still curious to what the monk was onto. Both he and the kitsune might take off back to the village or he really found something.

"Shippo, come here," Miroku said motioning for him to look in the well.

Shippo quickly scampered to Miroku's side and looked down. His emerald eyes widened and his tail fluffed up happily.

"Inuyasha! You can go get Kagome back!" Shippo yelled cheerfully as he looked back at the hanyou who was still holding his sword in place.

"I can?" Inuyasha asked with surprise.

"The jewel, it's still here," Miroku answered pointing down into the well. "The light bouncing off your Tetsusaiga hit the jewel just right. And there it is!"

Miroku pointed and Inuyasha sheathed his sword following the monk's finger. He squinted and leaned over the edge. There it was! The jewel didn't go through with Kagome. It was still here after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked slowly into her home as a cop car waited out side to take her to an aunt's house. Her brother was gone too. She was all alone. Her hand slide against the wall as she walked up to her bedroom. She was to get a few pairs of clothes to stay the night at her aunt's. Then they would come back to start emptying the house. She was completely leaving this place. Maybe it was best. She could just start fresh when she left.

She opened her door and looked up in her room. Her eyes instantly widened as she saw a very familiar shape on her bed.


	3. Savior

Chapter 3: Savior

Kagome almost screamed when she saw Inuyasha leaning his back against the wall as he sat on her bed. How did he manage to get through without the jewel? Maybe she was just going completely crazy and just wished he was there. She just stood in her doorway frozen and her mouth was slightly opened in surprise.

In turn he simply looked her way with his usual scowl and got up with his arms crossed and hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered in amazement.

"Feh, I can't believe you thought you were getting off that easily," he said tossing his head to the side.

Kagome just stood there looking at him. Was he really there? Then tears slowly slide down her cheeks. Finally she couldn't hold them back. The shock hit her all of sudden. When the doctor told her Souta was gone and the officer told her about her mother she just froze up inside. But now reality hit and it hurt. Suddenly she didn't care if Inuyasha was real or not. She just needed him. He was the only one now.

Inuyasha turned his head quickly when the smell of tears hit his nose.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked feeling like he offended her somehow and was now going to get sat a hundred times.

But instead she just ran into his arms sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha just stood there for a minute wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do now! He didn't know what had gotten into to her. Either she wasn't feeling right or was really, really glad to see him. He edged his arms up around her slowly wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" he mumbled looking around her room trying to figure things out.

"Inuyasha, I have to leave," she said in between sobs. "I'm going to live somewhere else now, so you can't come through the well any more. Someone else is going to live here."

"What!?" Inuyasha said pushing her away from his chest and keeping his hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about? Why are you leaving?"

Kagome looked down unable to look at him. She couldn't figure out why this was happening or why she deserved it.

"I have to go live with my aunt," she murmured. "I don't have a choice, Inuyasha. I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"What do you mean? You've got your family here," he said simply. "Are they leaving too?"

"They aren't around anymore," Kagome said with a few tears falling from her eyes. "They passed away."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what she meant at first until he heard her say 'passed away'. Then he knew exactly what she meant. He looked down sadly not too sure what to say to her. What should he say to her? Her family was gone and she had nowhere to go.

"You don't have to leave," he offered hopefully.

"So I should just live here alone? How am I going to do that?" she asked shaking her head. "This isn't like your time, you know."

"Well, I meant you could come back," Inuyasha said quietly looking over to the side.

Kagome thought about this for a moment. She knew exactly what he meant by come back. He wanted her to go back to Feudal Japan with him. But she couldn't just leave. The police would be looking for her and she would just disappear. And she had her friends here as well. She still had school.

"I... I don't know," she admitted looking up at him. "Maybe its best if I just go live with my aunt."

Inuyasha looked down sadly but didn't argue with her decision. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and then merely nodded in response. After what had happened to her he couldn't force her to do this. His heart wouldn't let him.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later," Inuyasha said walking over to the open window. "Oh, wait. I won't see… Bye."

Without another word he was gone leaving Kagome once again alone. She watched the window secretly hoping for him to jump back through and drag her off. That never happened of course. His mind was made up. Then something hit her. She was letting him go. Another person who was important to her. Instead of losing him she was letting him leave. Why would she go and do something like that?

With a sudden adrenaline rush she turned around and rushed towards the front door. Once she got there she ran outside and started to yell his name. She knew the police could hear her but she knew if she caught up to him she would have nothing to worry about.

"Inuyasha, wait!" she yelled running towards the well house. "Wait for me!"

Just as she slide the door open she Inuyasha standing on the other side with his hand out to open the door as well. He looked at her peculiarly and she just shoved him back through closing the door behind her.

"Take me with you," she pleaded looked up at his bewildered expression.

When Inuyasha heard someone yelling for Kagome he simple pulled her over towards him, lifted her up in one swift motion and jumped down the well.

"Ow! Damn it! What the hell happened? " Inuyasha cursed.

They jumped into the well, but there was a little problem...

"We didn't go through," Kagome stuttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Short chapter I know. But I have homework. Hope everyone enjoys it.


	4. Uptight

Chapter 4: Uptight

Inuyasha pressed his hands against the cool dirt wondering what was going on. Kagome watched him and then stood up looking around at the ground.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha growled. "I've always been able to get through. I even have the stupid… jewel?"

Inuyasha suddenly grew wide eyed and started to look around frantically. He started checking his clothes and the ground.

"Inuyasha the jewel has been gone," Kagome explained.

"No, I had it. That's how I got here in the first place," he said standing up.

He continued looking around and then jumped slightly when he heard the well house door slide open. Kagome jumped as well but knew who it was unlike Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to cut the next guy he saw in half.

They both looked around and Inuyasha just looked up ready to jump. Kagome grabbed him shaking her head violently at him.

"Miss Higarashi?" came the cop's voice. "Are you in here?"

Kagome kept quiet not sure what to do. If she said anything he'd end up seeing Inuyasha and then get into some strange kind of trouble. If the cop did do anything to Inuyasha he'd just snap the poor cop's neck. But then again, he was bound to look down here for her.

In end, Kagome ended up pulling Inuyasha into one of the corners of the well closest to the door. All she could do was hope he wouldn't see them and hope Inuyasha wouldn't do anything rash.

Thankfully a few moments passed and the door slid shut again. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as Inuyasha began to look around again.

"I must have dropped it somewhere," he said getting ready to jump yet again.

"Wait a second," Kagome said tugging his sleeve. "You can't go until he leaves."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Was he really that much of an idiot? She looked down at the ground shaking her head slightly and then looked back up at… air? Panic sunk in and Kagome looked up. He must've jumped out.

"Why doesn't he ever listen to me?" she asked herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched as the cop headed back towards the house still looking for Kagome. He grumbled thinking about Kagome. Did she really think that he had to worry about this guy? That would be the day.

Now completely confident in this mission, Inuyasha made his way towards the house as well. He followed right behind the mustache man… cop. It was almost pathetic that the man didn't notice Inuyasha's presence. A few times Inuyasha had to keep himself from laughing at such a weak creature. Some humans really made his day.

As Inuyasha followed the cop up the stairs towards Kagome's room there was a loud creaking noise that came from the step the cop's foot had left.

The officer quickly spun around ready to find the person who Kagome was yelling at. Instead there was nothing. He shrugged and continued to go up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying not to slip from his awkward position between the two walls and bent his head uncomfortably because of how close he managed to get to the ceiling. With a small grumble and a few strings of colorful language, Inuyasha dropped onto the stairs quietly. This might take a little more work than Inuyasha realized.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome carefully walked out of the well house looking around for her hanyou companion. This was just too much drama for one day!

"He's going to get me into so much trouble," Kagome mumbled sneaking over to her house.

She walked inside looking around for him but didn't see anyone. She was guessing that the cop had probably gone around to the back of the well house or somewhere outside still looking for her. Unless Inuyasha had already killed him, that is.

She climbed up the stairs knowing Inuyasha would have probably gone into her room. That was the last place he was so if he did have the jewel that's where he might have dropped it. The door was opened and she could hear footsteps. Just as she suspected.

"Inuyasha, I told you that…" Kagome stopped when she went to her doorway and realized who it was.

"Ah, there you are Miss Kagome. I was getting worried, but who is this Inuyasha?" the cop asked her quizzically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha smacked his forehead when he saw Kagome go inside the bedroom. He had decided to wait in the hall after the mustache man had gone into Kagome's room. The man had almost caught Inuyasha several times because of the size of the room. He did knock a few things over in this process making the cop even more suspicious, but before the man could chase Inuyasha down the hall Kagome had walked in. Now he would have to try and get her back somehow. Then he remembered what Kagome had said about people seeing him in this time, their reaction to his unique appearance.

"Crap," he growled. "Why didn't she just wait?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was talking to myself," Kagome lied. "What are you doing in here?"

"Kagome, I think someone else has been in here," the officer said walking over to her. "Was it you behind me."

"No," Kagome said automatically.

She mentally kicked herself for saying this after she realized that it had to be Inuyasha who had come in behind him. But too late for a cover up, the cop was already taking Kagome by the elbow and leading her out.

Once out of the room, she saw Inuyasha glaring at the cop ready to pounce at him any moment. Kagome's eyes widened and she glared back shaking her head. Inuyasha thankfully backed up waiting for the two to walk by. He started to follow when he remembered the jewel. Jewel or Kagome? This question raced through his mind about a hundred times until he followed Kagome down the steps. He would have enough time to come and get it back.

Soon everyone got back outside the house, including Inuyasha who almost got his face smashed in by the door, they made their way down the steps to the street. Kagome turned her head catching a glance of Inuyasha who had perched himself in the Sacred Tree. At least he hadn't killed anyone. He didn't seem to attempt to yet. The only time it looked like he was going to do anything was in the hallway.

The cop ended up leading Kagome back to the car and opened the door for her. When she didn't get in right away he looked up at her curiously.

"Miss, I think we should get going," he stated. "I'm going to call some guys to come check this out. See if the robber is here."

"How do you know it was a robber?" Kagome asked. "They didn't take anything did they?"

"Uh, I'm not too sure," he said with a shrug. "We'll check for fingerprints. So don't you worry about it, ok?"

The cop gave her a reassuring smile and Kagome tried not to laugh. Fingerprints probably wouldn't work since Inuyasha wasn't really born in this time. Plus, the cop didn't seem very professional. If there was someone in the house shouldn't he be trying to catch that person? Then again, what would Kagome know about this sort of thing?

As Kagome's mind continued on this track she heard the cop get in the front and call for something. Probably back up or something. She wasn't really too worried about it of course. She knew who the "robber" was after all and knew he wouldn't take anything. He probably wouldn't be able to figure out what to do with any of it.

After a few moments Kagome looked back up out the window to check on Inuyasha, but she realized that they were moving. She hadn't even realized it! What about Inuyasha! Without her supervision he was sure to think the officers who were to show up were robbers! He'd kill them!

"Um, sir?" Kagome asked leaning forward. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking to your aunt's house," he said simply.

"What about my clothes?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll have plenty for you there."

Kagome leaned back again a little bugged eyed. Inuyasha was sure to do something stupid. Especially if he came to find her. Doing all that sniffing down the street without a hat! She could see it now. He'd be on the news and would end up in some lab and then when they were done with him he'd be a circus act.

"Great," Kagome groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was going to follow that big shiny thing Kagome had gotten in, but he had to get the jewel. Now was his chance. Nobody was around and nobody would stop him this time. After he got it he could go after Kagome and they could get through the well.

A soft thud came as Inuyasha landed on the cement and crouched down looking around still cautious for any more mustache men. Finally he took off and jumped up to Kagome's window. He almost crashed into the glass, but managed to stop right on time. Carefully he opened the window and let himself in. Now to get the jewel.

He made his way towards the bed where he had seen it when the cop was in the room. But when he didn't see it right away he felt his stomach sink. He sunk his hands into the bed and frantically pulled off the covers.

"Where is it?" he grumbled trying not to completely sound panicked.

Then it hit him. That man must have seen it and snatched it up for himself! Inuyasha glared his eyes at nothing in particular and looked towards the window. This time he wouldn't go easy on the pathetic human.


	5. I Miss You

Chapter 5: I Miss You

Kagome had spent at least an hour worrying about Inuyasha and the cops that were still back at her house. Well, if they were able to survive Inuyasha and if Inuyasha was still there.

Kagome's eyes drifted up to look out the window. She wasn't exactly sure where they were but felt that she should be able to trust an officer of law to get her to her destination safely. And for once that safe destination wasn't going to be her home. It was going to be a completely different place. A different family and a different way of living.

Finally everything else she had to worry about today disappeared into the one worry she so desperately tried to keep aside. Maybe to convince herself that it wasn't real. But it was real.

Her lip began to quiver and she felt her throat seem to tighten up making her breath in sharply for air. She could hear herself start to sniffle and ended up putting her head down in her lap trying to calm herself down. She really didn't want a stranger to see her like this. But she felt the tears fall and her breaths continued to come sharply.

Why did they have to go? It didn't seem fair. Her brother was just too young and didn't even get to grow up. He never got be an adult or get married. And her mother just shouldn't have gone. She was still too young too. It would have made more sense if they were older like her grandpa had been. At least then she would have been expecting it. But it had been so fast and unexpected. Maybe that was why it hurt so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been leaping across buildings only to stop every now and then to try and sniff out the direction Kagome had gone. At first it wasn't that difficult, but as he continued to look her scent seemed to slowly fade away. Not to mention Inuyasha's body was slowly getting sore from all this jumping. Usually it wouldn't, but now it was. Why now of all times? What was happening to him?

He stopped on a rather large building and looked around for that shiny thing Kagome had gotten into. But there thousands of them everywhere! Some looked exactly alike and there was even a bunch that looked like the one Kagome was in. He had checked a few and had gotten some very frightened looks from the people inside.

"Kagome, where are you," he asked himself quietly.

With one last breath Inuyasha jumped forward to the next roof he could reach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to her aunts house was very uncomfortable considering the cop just sat there glancing back every now and then and Kagome couldn't stop herself from crying. She managed to pause a few times, but that just seemed to make it worse. Thankfully the car had stopped and Kagome managed to calm down.

She looked out of her window and saw her new home. Well, it was somewhere in the building. Her new home was going to be an apartment apparently. When she saw the officer coming around to open her door she quickly wiped away her tears.

She stepped out of the car when he opened the door and led her into the building. They walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor and stopped at room 23b. Kagome's eyes started to tear up again as she looked up at the number. This was where she was supposed to live now.

The cop knocked on the door and before he could take his hand away a middle age woman appeared in the doorway. Kagome immediately recognized this woman to be her aunt. She had only met her a few times but knew it was her.

She was much younger than her mother and had the same dark black hair with a few silver streaks in it. Her eyes were also the same brown as her mother's.

"Oh, Kagome!" she said quickly grabbing the girl. "Thank for bringing her officer."

Kagome was a little more than shocked when the woman quickly pulled her into her arms, but Kagome just hugged her back like any niece should.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had finally caught up with Kagome and waited outside while the mustache man took her inside the building. He had thought about following them from the outside but was too tired to do anything. It had been hard enough to follow them. It felt like all of his senses were so much weaker than they were supposed to be. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was just an exhausting day physically and mentally. Mostly for Kagome, but he felt like rolling over and dying at the moment. That might not be the best idea considering Kagome's situation.

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward when he heard a thud and saw the mustache man leaving. When the shiny thing left with its rider Inuyasha softly landed on the ground looking around for anyone. Of course, considering his luck today, a few stunned people stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at him. He glared at a few and then walked over towards the building Kagome went inside.

He went around the side were there were balconies hanging off the side of the building. Inuyasha grumbled and went to the other side only to see the same thing.

"I wonder which side she's on," Inuyasha sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. It had been a few hours since she had first gotten here. Her aunt, Kimi, had made dinner earlier but Kagome couldn't eat it. She just wasn't in the mood for food. There was too much on her mind including Inuyasha. Considering he was still in her time, she had a lot to worry about concerning him.

So her aunt had let her use her cousin's room for the night. Kagome's cousin, Haru, was at his father's house. Aunt Kimi and her husband had been divorced for a few years now so Haru had to visit his father every now and then.

Kagome turned over in the bed again looking over at the wall with a bunch of posters on it. She thought going to sleep would make things better and take away the pain for a while. But the bad thing about that was the fact that she couldn't sleep. She forced her eyes shut trying to sleep but was interrupted by a tapping noise coming from the very small window on the opposite wall. A little afraid of what she'd see, she flipped over and squinted her eyes trying to get a good look through the dark.

After her eyes adjusted she saw Inuyasha looking in with his everyday cranky look. Kagome was for once glad to see his face, angry or not. She quickly made her way over to the window and opened it.

"Inuyasha, you found me," she whispered.

"Well, I have to get the jewel," Inuyasha answered trying to sound unconcerned. "You have it?"

Kagome glared at him feeling hurt by his lack of compassion for the situation they found themselves in. Was that all he could think about? That stupid jewel? Now, not only was Kagome upset as it was, she was also "fairly" angry. She closed the window trying not to slam it and walked back to the bed. Then she climbed in and turned her back to him.

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled causing a few dogs to bark around the neighborhood. "I asked you a question!"

Of course Kagome made no attempt to listen to him. Her eyes were filled with tears again and she just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't have time for that inconsiderate jerk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had finally given up on getting Kagome's attention and looked back down at the ground. There was no tree to keep him up here. Just the side of the building he managed to hang onto since there was the window sill and a few oddly placed bricks. In other words, it had been luck that got him up here in the first place.

With a bit of a sad sigh, Inuyasha jumped down and landed softly on the ground. Where was he supposed to go now? He was a strange world and the people here didn't seem too pleasant.

So he did what he always did. Found a large tree and jumped up into it to get some rest. When he got in his bed for the night, he felt his body quiver with weariness. He wasn't sure why his body was so tired but trying to sleep in a branch didn't help his situation one bit. He fell asleep only moments later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled as he held his throbbing head in his hands. "Just my damned luck!"

Inuyasha's violet colored eyes looked up at the cursed tree he had fallen out of and then noticed it was morning. At least it was morning and he had gotten some sleep. Wait, morning meant people out. People out meant Inuyasha could be seen in pure daylight.

Before he could get up and hide he heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw a man slowing down as he reached him.

"Sir, are you alright?" the man asked squatting down. "You took a hard fall."

Inuyasha just stared at the guy like he was crazy. Did he not see the differences in Inuyasha that no other human being possessed? Maybe he was crazy.

"You aren't afraid of how I look?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

The man raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he looked Inuyasha up and down.

"Although, I am a bit curious about that outfit you have on," he stated looking at Inuyasha's attire. "Were you in a play of something?"

Inuyasha glared at the man and looked down at his clothes seeing absolutely nothing wrong with them. Then he got a look at his hands. There were no claws just regular short nails. He put his hand up to the side of his head and felt for the usually empty spot but instead felt an ear. A human ear. His hand automatically went to the top of his head frantically searching for his dog ears and they weren't there.

His eyes looked back up. It was day not night and not a new moon! What was happening?

With that Inuyasha got up and ran over to the nearest shiny moving thing he could find. When he saw his reflection he almost fainted. He was human.


End file.
